


Cute

by Tsula



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Booze talking, Drax thinks you're adorable, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Randomness, Slip of Tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: When you glanced up at him, trying your damnedest not to look as horrified or embarrassed as you felt, you realized that his expression wasn’t anything you’d been expecting. He looked pleased… Happy even. Suddenly embarrassment felt like a very small price to pay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am really clearing out my revision folder.. so many things that have been stuck rotting in there for ages. xD 
> 
> Just a short bit of pointlessness, but it's Drax and he is so woefully underloved in the reader-insert department.

Ask the average person and they would _not_ call Drax the Destroyer cute. Not even after he’d become one of the ‘guardians of the galaxy’. He was still big and dangerous and scary to them.

For some inane reason this was just not the case with you. 

To you he was big and dangerous and _completely freaking adorable_. He could go from a moment of sheer brutality and bloodshed that would make the scariest bad guy run screaming, to saying something so cute you wanted to mash his face into your chest and keep it there. One minute he might be proclaiming death and destruction on his enemies in gruesome detail and the next he’d give you that sweet little smile that made you see stars. Especially when you walked into the wall that one time… thankfully _after_ he’d left the room. 

It wasn’t a secret that he turned you into a ditz either. At least not to the others. Drax probably had no idea he was the reason you’d nearly fallen ass over teakettle down a cliff: saved only by his quick reflexes. Or that it was technically his presence that made you forget why you you’d even entered a room in the first place. 

His cuteness would be the death of you one day… that or his lack of shirt and abundance of sexy muscles. The man was built like an ox and not the least bit ashamed of showing it. 

One of many reasons that it probably wasn’t the brightest idea to get yourself all nice and tipsy when it was just you and the guy you harbored a great deal of forcibly repressed feelings towards. 

Alcohol tends to lead to loose lips. Even the big guy wasn’t immune to that though, which may or may not have made the risk worth it. 

He seemed bemused by your easy closeness and lack of fear, something he occasionally commented on while sober, but seemed almost obsessed with while drunk.

Something about how most people were at least wary of him, if not downright fearful. He _was_ the ‘Destroyer’, after all. That was the discussion you’d gotten into after a few strong drinks and your response to this was: “Well, personally, I think you’re cute.” 

The statement should not have felt earth-shattering, but it did. The silence also shouldn’t have seemed so loud, _but it did_.

You’d actually said it! You’d thought it a thousand times, but you had _never_ meant to _say _it!__

__Yet there was no denying that you had. Whether because the statement had been building up over so much time or because of that sweet, comforting warmth in your belly: you _said it_. _ _

__When you glanced up at him, trying your damnedest not to look as horrified or embarrassed as you felt, you realized that his expression wasn’t anything you’d been expecting. He looked pleased… Happy even. Suddenly embarrassment felt like a very small price to pay. “Cute?”_ _

__The way his lips quirked turned your knees into useless blobs and you were so thankful you’d had the foresight to sit down for this conversation. Especially when he said: “I find you _cute_ as well.” _ _

__Did he just… no. No way._ _

__It wasn’t possible that he’d just called _you_ cute. There was no way his smile could be anywhere near flirtatious, and yet that was exactly how it came across. Sweet and flirtatious. _ _

__It was such a shock that your jaw dropped a little before you could find the good sense to close it. Then you spent the next few seconds opening and closing your mouth in a poor attempt to reply, only to realize you were a tongue-tied mess with no chance of a coherent reply._ _

___Drax just called you cute!_ _ _

__“You seem surprised.” He stated easily and sounded almost smug at it._ _

__“‘Surprised’ would be putting it mildly.” Your voice came out very much akin to a squeak._ _

__If anything that seemed to amuse him more._ _


End file.
